


Ease That Asks Not Earning

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Post-War, War of the Last Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Elrond returns home from the War of the Last Alliance to find Rivendell just as he left it -- and not quite the same.





	Ease That Asks Not Earning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



> The title is from A E Houseman's 'Soldier from the wars returning'.

It was a brilliant sunny day well into autumn when Elrond finally returned to Imladris from war. The Valley was peaceful and quiet amongst the falling leaves. Grey geese flew overhead, and a few late birds twittered in the barren trees. The house overlooking the river was the same silvery-grey colour it had always been, and warm smoke rose from its chimneys. From the forge the soft thud of hammers could be heard in the distance, and in the meadows horses, sheep, and cows grazed just as though Kings and Dark Lords had not fallen, and Rings had not changed hands. 

Elrond looked down at the Ring he now wore on his own finger, a gold band with a blue stone, Vilya, mightiest of the Three, the Ring of Air. His heart was still sore from the loss of his great kinsman, friend, and King, though the war was won. 

Gil-galad's words to him before Sauron's final challenge remained clear and steadfast in his heart. "That which is fair must be preserved, so that all memory of the Elves is not lost. So, Elrond, in your hands I leave this Ring, that Imladris may remain without decay or loss, insofar as any gift can make it so."

Even as he entered the Valley, he could feel the power of his Ring reaching out, opening up new possibilities. Things he would have been unable to accomplish before -- like harnessing the power of the River Bruinen -- suddenly seemed to be within his grasp. He could see how to do it, feel the words to use welling up within him at need. 

Before the doors of the house, he slipped from his horse and stood looking about with eyes that seemed to see everything anew, as his people, all those who had stayed behind, gathered to welcome him home.


End file.
